HOW, WHY, WHEN? REALLY?
by akatsuki FAN KYAAAA
Summary: a Girl by the name Yuuki Akatsuki living alone till one stormy night where a figure leaves a box and a note at her door. she takes it to c 9 kittens shes a akatsuki fan OFC but the truth is the kittens ARE the akatsuki. wat well happen?
1. Chapter 1

How,Why,When? Really?

Hello~ I'm Yuuki Akatsuki, meaing pure red moon. My family hate me . not gonna say why. They died when I was young and now i'm alone but rich. I love anime my favourite one is naruto and my favourite is the Akatsuki. Which are a group of S-ranked criminals. I know they are fake and all but...that's what i thought before a box was left at my door one stormy night. And so this is where my story begins.

July/15/2010 9:00pm

It was a gloomy night. I was on my couch watching _Screams, _when the door rang. My head shot to the door with a terrified look. 'Who would come now...not my friend that's for sure' I thought. The door rang again and again. I stood. I grabbed a umbrella and walked toward the door with the umbrella close and really to hit anyone. The ringing stopped and a shadow figure disappears away from my house. I looked outside from the window into the darkness of the night but no one was there. I swallowed 'pleason Jashin PLEASE' i opened the door to see a dry box and a note. I dragged it in the living room curious to what it is. I took the note it was white with flowers around it. I read:

_Dear. Miss Akatsuki_

_I have heard about your loneliness and felt terrible so here is something to keep you busy_

_Enjoy~_

_From: Secert._

'secert?' i stared at the box then heard a meow? I opened it to see 18 eyes staring at me. My eyes widen 'kittens?' i took them out. I flipped the note in my note to see there is more to the note.

_P.S: be careful they aren't normal._

_P.P.S: They are all male so don't mistake it by looks._

That didn't help much. I look at them, i'd agree they were so no normal they are beyond weird. I stared at a white one with a necklace a reached to see it better from this view it look like the Jashinist symbol. But when i tried the white kitten clawed me and returned my hand quickly. I pouts 'meanie'

"i guess i'm your owner now. My name is Yuuki Akatsuki." They stared "i should name you guys too" i picked the white one, placed him on my lap and there is was the Jashinist necklace. I stared at his purple eyes somehow annoyed. Only one name came to my mind 'Hidan...'

**TBC plz review and i'll continue PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz review i hope u like it so far**


	2. Chapter 2

She knows us?

The name fits him, his white hair the necklace and the purple eyes just like hidan.

" i'm gonna call you hidan."

At first it blinked and smirked? Then jumped off whacking his tail to my face. 'SO HIDAN .' i glared. Next i stared at the orange cat it had stops on its ears, mouth and nose, 'PEIN?'

"you're gonna be pein" i patted his head he glared. I pointed to a blond.

" Deidara" red head next.

"sasori, itachi, kisame, tobi, zetsu and kakuzu." I say while pointing at each kitten. I smiled.

"BEST PRESENT I NEVER GOT" i giggled and got up ' they MUST be hungry' i heard hissing and meowing then a CRASH. I turned to see my family picture broken i puted it and throw it away. The kittens hide.

"WHO DID IT?" kakuzu pointed at hidan. He hissed as i advanced to him. I picked him up putting a bowl on the ground.

"Its food but hidan you can't have any at the moment that's your punishment." Hidan struggled and the others ate he was meowing and kakuzu pointed him and laughed? Hidan hissed scratching me and the pein HISSED and hidan making him shut up. '...the more a watch them the more i think they ARE the akatsuki' i put hidan down and got up when i returned from the bathroom hidan and kakuzu were fighting.

"HEY NO FIGHTING" they ignored it. I picked kakuzu

"Bad kakuzu no fighting means no no for fighting understood?" i put him down.

"that also means to everyone." My voice was claim and understanding. I signed seeing as they weren't fighting. Itachi and kisame were meowing to each other at stuff i wish i knew.

" if you need bathroom go in the tub andddddd for sleeping it's your choice" they nodded...

"...you understand me ?" they nodded again.

AKATSUKI P.O.V

The girl named Yuuki left saying good night.

"MAN this FUCKING SUCKS" hidan said with an annoyed look.

"you should be grateful hidan she didn't call you something bad she's keeping us and giving us food." Itachi said.

"How does a girl like HER know US?" pain said " listen you are not to kill or hurt her she's nice enough to help us and she will help us so DONT do something stupid or you will be punished BY ME" with that Pein jumped on the couch and slept.

**TBC PLZ REVIEWWWWWWWWWW **


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3 THE MYSTERIOUS MESSAGER**

I was peacefully sleeping when pein starting hitting my cheeks with his paws. I woke up.

"what?"

There was banging noises, then it stoped and the phone rang. I got up to pick it up.

"hello" no respone.

"HELLO?" i repeated

"_hello child" _a female voice said.

" who is this?"

"_i'm the one who gave you the box, take good care of them. We will meet but till then you have to wait."_

Before i can say anything she hang up, plus there was another note:

_If you don't take care of them you WILL be severely punishe_d.

_Good night_

Tobi began jumping around, bumping on the table knocking the flower pot on it. Deidara hissed at tobi and tobi whimpered. I pouted at deidara lifting him up to my eye level making our nose touch too.

"you sir sound something mean to tobi didn't you?" tobi nodded earning another hiss from deidara.

"Bad no treats for you." Hiden laughed...that's what it seemed. Sasori said something too when i put deidara down and headed to the couch to sleep on it.

**AKATSUKI P.O.V**

"HAHAH AHHAHA YOU GIRL" Hiden laughed at deidara pointing at diedara.

"SHUT UP MAN WHORE"

"YOU TWO, enough" pein sneered and they shut up and slept near /on the girl.

**TBC R&R PLZZZZZZZZZ **


	4. Chapter 4

**CH.4 NO WAY :O**

July/16/2010 7:00 am

Yes, the sky is clear with not a cloud in sight. I woke up seeing all of the kittens sleeping either on me or the floor next to me.

"Wake up please" i patted their heads and they woke up.

"Morning" i said to them

"Morning Yuu-chan~" i froze.

"!" i screamed. Tobi jumped off along with the others.

"TOBI IS SORRY"

"Y-you are talking WHY?

"SHUT UP YOU ARE TOO LOUD" hidan said .

"You can understand us?" kisame said i nod.

"MEETING"

"come Yuu-chan sit" i sit in the circle with itachi on my left and sasori on my right.

"yuuki we are the akatsuki and we believe we aren't in our normal world and you somehow know us?"

"yes i do...i know the akatsuki, but if you really are them why are you kittens?"

" we were hoping you knew"

" i can help somehow...if ya want"

"why? We are criminals and you know that so why help us?" asked itachi.

"uhmmm did i mention i'm a fan of you guys? Cause i am...hehe"

I stood.

"TIME FOR BATH TIME KITTIES" i smiled evily and grabbed kakuzu and hidan FIRST HEHE :).

"I DONT WANNA BITCH" hidan yelled while struggling.

"hidan" kakuzu said calmly my arms.

"SHUT UP" i locked the door so they can't escape. I dropped them in the warm water and scrubbed them hidan growled.

"so you don't know how to turn back to yourself, cause i have an idea"

"we don't know how try your idea" kakuzu suggested. I picked him up to my chest and hugged him tightly. Kakuzu turned a bit red and surprised. Sure enough he grow into a human. I let go once he's fully himself. He stared while i smiled. He had no mask on but had pants but no shirt. I hugged hidan too.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME BITCH" i ignored him opened the door.

"GUYS I KNOW HOW TO MAKE YOU NOT A KITTEN" after a few second they came in to see if it's true which it was. I picked pein first and hugged him tightly"

"...? it didn't work"

"maybe he has to be wet...?" asked kakuzu. So i dumped all of them in the water.

"ok here goes" i hugged them one b one and last was zetsu.

"...uhmmmm you won't eat me when i turn you normal right?"

"we **won't"** i trusted him and hugged him. Oddly he had no Venus-Fly trap thingy he looked normal. All of them were shirtless ...it didn't bother me as long as they have pant i'm fine.

"sooo..."

"excellent work yuuki" pein said leaving followed by all of them.

' thats all GEEZZZ not even a thank you' but i didn't notice all had red faces...even pein.

**LONGEST YET SO PLZ REVIEW PLZ GIVE ME IDEAS TOO ILY and soooooooo...R&R TBC...uhmmmmm am i forgetting something?...O YA ...i was at least 5 reviews PLZ ;~;**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH.5 NO DON'T GO IN**

July.17/2010 10:00 am

I woke to see all of them as kittens...watching t.v? hidan jumped on me not so happily though.

"ABOUT TIME BITCH"

"no need to yell i'm right here" he hissed "what do you want?"

" I WANT FOOD I WANT TO BE HUMAN AND HUG ME BITCH" he stop for a second and turned red by how that sentence sounded.

"uhmmm...no"

"WHAT WHY NOT"

"cause your being mean that's not how you talk to a girl, i don't care if your cold hearted bastards but you live here, i give you food and shelter all for FREE. SO SHUT UP AND BE GRATEFUL"

he didn't take it too well and looked down. I got up and went in the kitchen followed by all the kittens; i made pancakes that can feed an army. I placed it on the huge long table.

"ok ready" i turned to the kitchen getting 9 cups of warm water a poured it on them and turned to pein first and hugged him tightly, and i continued to go to the next person and yes also hidan. "eat up" i ate with them a feeling werid i never ate with people not even my friend. Zetsu...wasnt eating. 'right meat meat'

"zetsu meat?" he look at me shook his head and ate the pancakes.

I smiled. O i forgot.

"how come you guys were kittens when i woke up" they stared.

"it seems we have a limit to being in this form." Pein said and they all continued. 'talk about hard to talk to sheesh, whats with them and there no-talkie-much' i gave a . look to them.

"the food is good" they all say at the same time. I stared.

"thanks" i smiled 'maybe they aren't as bad i mean even hidan said that'. They finished and i put all the dishes in the dish washer. 'now what just sit?'

"come here yuuki hm" said deidara and i walked over to him and he asked me to sit and i did.

" we are curious how you know us." 'ooooooooo so that's how it is'

"ok uhmmmm be right back" i got up went to my manga shelf and pulled a shippuden vol where hidan is in. I walked back.

"here" i handed it to pein and he scaned though.

"explain" he said still scanning"

"well...in this world a man in japen created a anime/show/manga named Naruto and Naruto shippuden. It's about Naruto which is the nine tailed boy and his life and incounters with you guys the 'bad guys'"

"also it talks about some of history of you guys and it's not only about him but MAINLY him" i say while sitting next to kisame and tobi.

"anything else in here" pein asked.

"uhmm secret stuff i promise i won't tell I'm not the type too, O but u don't know me that will, i swear, cross my heart and hope to die, i'll even write it in blood if i have too—" some laughed, pein gave me a surprised look but in a amused way, itachi arched a brow and zetsu as well widen his eye as for tobi he tilted his head others laughed.

"..." i turned red 'did i say something?'

"MAN THIS BITCH IS FUNNY"

"does that mean...i'm not killed?" i asked quietly. Pein nodded with a small smile.

"no worries" i signed in release 'THANK YOU JASHIN'

" but we still need to talk more about this s- ". before he can continue they became cats again. I giggled. A door bell rang. I got up seeing the time was 11:45 am. I opened the door.

"YUU-CHAN~" a girl that looked like she's 15 but really 21 as was i. She jumped on me making me fall and all the kittened hurried to see what the CRASH was.

"Hi Madison can you get off please" she did and looked at the kittens with sparkles around her.

"AWW SO CUTE" i dragged her to the living room and slipped triped having a pissed hidan in her hand and she fell at the food i had out and poor hidan's, fur being white.

"I'm so SORRY" she said to me and hidan. Hidan hissed and jumped to me.

"i guess you a bath be right back Madison don't do anything and don't piss the kitties" i walked off with hidan in my hands to the bathroom and cleaned him. I slipped having a wet hidan in my hands and tightened my girp on him making him become human and caught me.

"T-thanks" he didn't say anything i took him in my room and told him to stay. I returned to Madison and the ROOM WAS A MESS. My mouth dropped.

".HELL?" the kittens were nowhere to be seen.

"Your kittens are mean"

"...uhmmm ok...well hidan can't come now cause he is playing in my room." I sweat drop.

"hidan? His name"

"yes now clean up please"

"DONT WANNA I WANNA SEE HIDAN PLAYING" she bolted past me up the stairs. My eyes widen ' NO'

"WAIT DON'T GO IN" i grabbed he shoulders.

"WHY~?"

"cause...cause its messy and he might be sleeping and he is not a waking up kitten." There was a poof noise and she opened to see hidan on the ground with a ball in his hand and he stared up.

"SO...CUTEEEE" she ran and grabbed him petting him and running down. He was still wet and she fell squeezing him. Nothing happened he didn't turn. 'Odd'

"OMG are you already hidan SO SORRY" i ran down. My lips were twitching.

"Madison" i said deathly. She turned scared. "did you come to ruin my house and to annoy my _pets?"_

"NO i didn't i...came to say hi..." she smiled nervously.

"OUT"

"I AM SORRY" she ran out.

"..." they came out.

"sorry for that, she's a crazy kid" after she left i turned them and made them help me clean up. Hidan was arguing to why he should clean up he was the victim but pein AND kakuzu made him. I giggled and hidan just turned red and looked away.

**R&R PLZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.7 Journal?**

JULY/19/2010 8am

"Meow~" 'huh' i woke up to meet purple eyes.

"...!" i screamed making everyone else come in. I remember last night 'HE...HE KISSED ME?'

"what's wrong" asked sasori. I pointed at hidan.

"p-pervert!" everyone eyed hidan and pein gave a death glare. '...there gonna have to leave ...Won't they...?' i looked down sadly. They eyed me with a confused look. 'i'm gonna be lonely again..'

"uhm i g2g to a friend's house soooo see ya." I got dressed in the bathroom and ran out slamming the door shut. A book in my shelf fell on hidan from the slam.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHO TURNED THE LIGHTS OFF?"

"it's not the lights man whore un" deidara said

"SHUT UP GIRLY" pein took the book off he stared at it...on the title area journal.

**AKATSUKI P.O.V**

We opened the first page and began to read.

_I'm so lonely. It's so empty here i wish the akatsuki were real at least then SOMETHING happens in my boring life. But they aren't real. WHY! Why the best things anyone ever wishes for are always FAKE. _

...they didn't know what to say... she wrote on about the members and how she would fall in love with them. She made a little story with every member. Hidan was like YUCK about kakuzu story and zetsu and all. He liked his though. Though in every ending she added. _The past is real and once something is something only you can change it when you change your laugh. Dreams don't come true and i should face fate. Lonely will forever be me and there is only one when to make it disappear...with love. I have long forgotten how to smile, laugh as if it was funny and fun every day. What is happiness? What makes these people outside smile? Is it family? Is it love? What IS loving, family, happiness? Can someone tell me can someone guide me? Is there anyone with me in this dark tunnel of loneliness?_

They finished reading it not knowing how the girl who giggles and smile and not seen that off lonely be this...this lonely sad and left behind girl. There was a click in the door there stood a girl with an akatsuki cloak with blue hair.

"_it's time to go my members" _with that she took a box out and ambushed them and left the house. '_how will the child react to this and what will she do?'_ the girl smirked and left and note behind before she left.

**D: PLZ REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Akatsuki: YES OR NO MORE STORY**

**;~;**

**Akatsuki: D: don't cryy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 Journal?**

JULY/19/2010 8am

"Meow~" 'huh' i woke up to meet purple eyes.

"...!" i screamed making everyone else come in. I remember last night 'HE...HE KISSED ME?'

"what's wrong" asked sasori. I pointed at hidan.

"p-pervert!" everyone eyed hidan and pein gave a death glare. '...there gonna have to leave ...Won't they...?' i looked down sadly. They eyed me with a confused look. 'i'm gonna be lonely again..'

"uhm i g2g to a friend's house soooo see ya." I got dressed in the bathroom and ran out slamming the door shut. A book in my shelf fell on hidan from the slam.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHO TURNED THE LIGHTS OFF?"

"it's not the lights man whore un" deidara said

"SHUT UP GIRLY" pein took the book off he stared at it...on the title area journal.

**AKATSUKI P.O.V**

We opened the first page and began to read.

_I'm so lonely. It's so empty here i wish the akatsuki were real at least then SOMETHING happens in my boring life. But they aren't real. WHY! Why the best things anyone ever wishes for are always FAKE. _

...they didn't know what to say... she wrote on about the members and how she would fall in love with them. She made a little story with every member. Hidan was like YUCK about kakuzu story and zetsu and all. He liked his though. Though in every ending she added. _The past is real and once something is something only you can change it when you change your laugh. Dreams don't come true and i should face fate. Lonely will forever be me and there is only one when to make it disappear...with love. I have long forgotten how to smile, laugh as if it was funny and fun every day. What is happiness? What makes these people outside smile? Is it family? Is it love? What IS loving, family, happiness? Can someone tell me can someone guide me? Is there anyone with me in this dark tunnel of loneliness?_

They finished reading it not knowing how the girl who giggles and smile and not seen that off lonely be this...this lonely sad and left behind girl. There was a click in the door there stood a girl with an akatsuki cloak with blue hair.

"_it's time to go my members" _with that she took a box out and ambushed them and left the house. '_how will the child react to this and what will she do?'_ the girl smirked and left and note behind before she left.

**D: PLZ REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Akatsuki: YES OR NO MORE STORY**

**;~;**

**Akatsuki: D: don't cryy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8 Naruto World?**

I returned back home something was wrong. It was so quiet there was another note '...no!' the picked it and read:

_Child i have taken what belongs to me but you must be sad. Thinking that makes me feel bad so here is a way to see them. Come to the ninja world and become an akatsuki member. Ah but before you agree think. You will kill and be a watching criminal. Do YOU really want that or would you rather be lonely. To come to the ninja world tip the top flower and say I AGREE loudly._

_Bye~_

What should i do...i'm alone again...i should never of gotten attached to them...i knew they would have to leave...so why do i feel like this. I didn't something i have never done ever since a was born. I cried i was on the ground curled up cried loudly. I don't wanna be alone i wanna be with THEM and only THEM. I tipped the flower. "I AGREE!" i screamed as a flash of light surrounded me and i was in a cave with a blue haired girl? And the kittens. I was in the same pose on the ground curled. I stared with dry eyes. They hurried to my side but the girl stayed.

"Why is Yuu-chan crying?"

"d-don't l-leave me" I said with my teary face. I hugged all of them tightly with my tears making them get wet and they turned normal. I was still hugging them and they hugged back.

"that's very mean konan-chan" tobi said

"i know i just wanted to try it out" i stopped crying kisame patted my hair. I looked at 'konan'

" are you the one who brought them to me?"

"yes i'm konan you already know that"

"yah" i rubbed my eyes and looked around.

" so this is my new home?"she nodded. I smiled

_I'm happy even if i will be a criminal and all but i have them with me i'm not alone anymore i love them i LOVE THEM ALL._

"You forgive me already"

"Huh? NO WAY"

"Didn't thinks so but what's a girl like YOU can do to me?" i smirked i already know. I ran to her and hugged her.

" when i hug a male that's wet they become normal but if i hug but if i hug a FEMALE dry she becomes a cat until i hug her wet." I smirked. "didn't think i'd know that did ya" i smiled and she did a HUFF and walked off looking high and mighty. I giggled.

"YOU MAYBE A S-RANK CRIMINAL BUT THERE IS ALWAYS A WAY AROUND A DEAD END." I yelled at her playfully. Itachi gave me a tour and my room and i fell asleep right on the spot and itachi covered me with a blanket.

**REVIEW DX**


	9. Chapter 9

K ppl before i do chapter 9 i wanna ask you wat pair should it be

peinXyuuki

ItachiXyuuki

ZetsuXyuuki

HidanXYuuki btw in ch.6 idk y its like that but they went to a soccer game and yuuki won but when she slept hidan was with her 'touching' her and he kissed her on the lips and she fainted at the point.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.9 mission already? O.O**

July.20/2010 10:00 am

'Leader' decided to give me a partner...hmmm i'm guessing either Tobi or zetsu they don't have partners. ...! WAIT ZETSU NO...he might eat me. Uhmm though i can't say i hate him. Right now i'm heading to 'leader's' office.

"Did you need me leader?" i asked. In the room was everyone.

"Yes, i haven't decided your partner but i'm going to now" i stood next to zetsu. He still didn't have his plant thing. 'He kinda looks hot.' After what i thought i turned red and shook my head.

PEIN P.O.V

Hmm if i put her with kakuzu and hidan she might die plus she can't fight. '...' Zetsu would work. All he has to do is spy but he might want to eat her, though he only eats the died.

"Ok i've decide, Yuuki your partner will be Zetsu. Zetsu don't eat her. Dismissed." I saw everyone's slight disappointed look.

".WAY" hidan roared. "WHY WITH HIM?" i narrowed my eyes.

"Don't question my decisions hidan now leave" they all left with hidan pissed off.

"stay zetsu and yuuki"

NORAML P.O.V

I froze before i left i came back next to zetsu again.

" i have a mission for you two" my eyes widen.

"but...but i don't know how to fight or anything i don't even know how to blend in with my surroundings.

"Zetsu will teach you that when you are on your mission, you need to get my ring from Orchimaru" i froze again ORCHIMARU. Of all snake-man WHY HIM? Pein saw how i reacted to that so i looked away.

" Yuuki you know him am i right, you know a lot about him"

"he's a gay snake that once was a Akatsuki, he left/kicked out after trying to get Itachi's body and he's one of the 3 legendary Sanins." I say still looking away.

"Zetsu get her the cloak after the mission now head off" we both bowed slightly and left, leaving me with zetsu...in a dark hall way.

"soooo uhmm where is you plant part?" i asked without looking at him.

"it disappeared when **you turned us into humans after being a **kitten" ...'so it's my fault?'

"sorry if you were attached to it but if it makes you feel better but you look hotter this way" i stopped walking noticing what i said and he stop walking to. Slowly he moved her body facing me. I turned to him quickly with a blush.

"UHM that's not what i meant uhm" i can't find my words, maybe he got the wrong idea like he looked bad when he had it? Suddenly he started advancing slowly to me. 'he is hot without it and when he was shirtless i could melt...NO DONT THINK THAT' i shook my head. I backing away till my back hit the walk. He placed his hands at each side of me locking me. He smirked. His face was getting closer. I looked my eyes 'a kiss?' and he kissed me '...it tastes werid...but i don't hate it' after about 32 seconds i lost my breath. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and he let go. I panted but he seemed finding, he stood up straight but i still had my hands on his shoulders, face red. If i hated it i would have pushed him. 'do i like him?.' I finally caught my breath. I let go of my hands. I didn't know what to do now.

"Let's go or **do you want another kiss?" **my eye widen, i looked out to him

"n-no I'll get going" i started walking without looking at him. '...how come his kiss is different than hidan's?' we headed out off into the woods. My blush left when i went out. 'That's right i'm not in my world anymore. This is real, i'm not alone.' I smile widely.

ZETSU P.O.V

She isn't freaking out that's good. **i didn't think someone would say that. **I guess she's different, she's so cute. **Cute? I'd say hot. **But did you see now she turned red it was cute. **Ok yes she is but she's hot too.** Hidan made the first move. **ya that bastard Jashinist. **Someone's jealous. **Shut up as if you aren't.** Ya but i'm not showing it. **Shut up.**

NORMAL P.O.V

'I wonder if Zetsu can still go through object without the plant thing. Oh i wonder if he can bring someone with him.' I turned red. 'NOT THAT I WANNA GO' i signed. Zetsu turned his head to me. 'Awww she's red again see so cute. **Hey doesn't it bother you that she** **might be thinking of someone else? **...no because she can't think straight with what we did.' Zetsu thought. 'i should face it i LIKE zetsu.'

**READ ITS PART IMPORTANT**

**OK READERS I MADE IT ZETSUXYUUKI i am going to add lemon(sex seens and stuff) uhmm REVIEW and srry orchimaru fans for saying hes gay. D: i making a new srry after this it's about AKATSUKI as KIDS and a girl and her bro take them in and YA NOT GONNA TELL YA ALL. Don't know wat to call it yet. I don't want AKATSUKI KIDS or someting if ya have a cool name tell me AND R N R PLZZZZZ. Btw once they are human in naruto world they stay as that and won't try back. But Konan can. Any more questions ask me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.10 Fever **

Ok here i am walking with shorts and a shirt in a windy afternoon. I was slightly cold, ok i am so COLD but who cares. I'm gonna be a Akatsuki member when i can my cloak and i can't let me being cold get in the way.

"We will stay here for the night" zetsu said. I putted some wood nearby and got 2 rocks. I place the wood in a pile and started scratching the rocks against each other. And finally after a few seconds the sparks on the wood made fire. I sat happy with my work and me being warm. Zetsu after i lit the fire. I wonder if zetsu eats normal food too. That's all i got and i'm not gonna let him get a bite from me.

"Zetsu" he turned his head to me. "Do you still eat normal food or only humans?"

"**Yes but i prefer meat"** i dug throw my bag for meat. I found me and when i turned to face me something crashed to my lips pushing me down. I closed my eyes 'another kiss...' i turned red. Zetsu's tongue was playing with mine. I place my hands on his chest. 'i need to breath' he didn't let go. After a few more seconds he let go. I opened my eyes half way but not in a boring look way one, with my mouth still open panting. I caught my breath shortly. We stared for a second. Then i hid in this chest. He seems confused first then sat up dragging me on his lip. I wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to hide my face. 'STUPID RED FACE' he wrapped his hands around me and brought he head next to my ear.

"i love you" my heart skipped a beat. 'He loves me...' i turned redder. And that day i slept in that position with his nice scent around me.

July/21/2010 8:00 am

I woke up pulling away from his chest; look up while rubbing one of my eye.

"Morning~" i say in a sleepy way.

"**morning"** he replayed

"i'm still sleepy" my stomach growled and i turned red again. He laughed but not the crazy hidan way the, nice soft quiet one. I got up dragged my bag to zetsu and sat down next to him.

"You better he to before you eat me" i said while grabbing a sandwich for me. He smile to me and got something from my bag to eat. 'soooooo hot.'

ZETSU P.O.V

She doesn't seem like she's bothered by us loving her. **That could be cause she likes us too. **She doesn't seem scared from us so that could be true. I feel better now for saying it. **And yesterday her sleeping that way so...uhm.** Was so cute. **Ya.**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

I finished my sandwich and Zetsu seems done whatever he ate.

"time to class"

"huh? Class?"

"yes to teach you, you should already know the chakra thing" e gave me a paper. "**try putting your chakra in the paper.**" I paused taking the paper.

"but i don't chakra though"

"yes you do now do it"

"but i don't know how this is my first time trying and you're not a very good teacher."

"**just try putting energy and that energy is chakra"** 'that doesn't help' i closed my eye trying to put 'energy' in and the paper got soggy.

"ok you a water element" i nod my eye were half open and my face red for no reason. He gave a puzzling look then place he black side hand on my forhead.

"**she has a fever"** 'great a fever just what i need. NOT' i felt weak and wobbly.

"i'm fine see." I started to walk.

"**that's the wrong way" **i stopped.

"i knew that" i turned to walk the other way. He followed watching if i really was fine. It finally i stop moving, my head hurt and my legs were like jelly. He stopped next to me.

"i thought you were fine" he smirk. I pouted.

"don't think high and mighty just cause i take back my word" i looked down, disappointed at my fever. 'WHY, WHEN I'm ON A MISSION' he won't behind me, and lifted me bride-style. I just hid in his chest again embarrassed. He laughing and ran on trees.

"guess we will skip class but when you get better i'm going to make you work hard.

"yay" i say adding sarcasm in it. After an hour or so i fell asleep.

July/22/2010 4am

I woke up. It was so dark and Zetsu was still running. I looked up seeing his eyes glowing gold. I felt much better but not fully.

"are we there yet?"

"no but almost"

"you didn't sleep?"

"**no"**

"why?"

"**because i want to finish this mission quickly"**

"why?"

"to teach you.** Don't say why again"**

"fine. How are we gonna go in there without being spotted by sasuke and kabuto?" i asked knowing Orachimaru should not be able to move.

"go through objects" ...i stared.

"so i get left behind to be killed by whoever comes by?" he laughed.

"no**, you're coming too" **

"but i don't go through objects"

"yes but you might be able to in my hands, though i never tried it" i pouted.

"is there a plan B?"

"**no we just need to hope that plan A works" **i was about to protest but h**e said something before me.**

"**we are here" 'GREAT it's SHOW TIME' he stopped and started to go in t**he ground while me in his hands. I didn't go through.

'i knew it won't work' he didn't come back so i decided to hide. I ran and jumped into a bush. After 10 minute i got worried. 'how long does it take to get a dam RING' i waited and waited. Till finally i decided to go. I got up and ran toward the entrance but something pulled me back. I turned to see Zetsu. But how do i know it's Zetsu, it can be a clone or a copy for i know.

"how do i know your really Zetsu?" he stared at first and leaned to give me a quick kiss on my lips.

"**good enough proof?"** i turned red.

"y-ya" i looked away.

"i see your better shall we start class?"

"here, no anywhere is better than this hole" HE CARRIED me and jumped to head back.

**R AND R PLZ :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**CH. 11 ****I thought we're gonna train.**

**Well readers here's the next chapter ENJOY :O**

July/23/2010 4 am wake up time

"Yuuki wake up" zetsu begin shaking me gently to wake me up. I rolled over.

"i don't wanna" i say lazily. He shook me hardly

"It's time to train" he tried again.

"Tomorrow" i said trying to get some sleep. Zetsu turned me to face me a kissed me. My eyes shot open looking at him. He let go once he saw me awake.

"y-you c-could have waked me some o-other way" i say, still not used to the kissing.

"**but it's more fun this way" **i poute

"bully" i got up but he pulled me down to his lap.

"what other way do you mean? **Something more than a kiss?"** he started gently licking my neck.

"eh uhm no, more like pouring water at me or something" i said turning red.

"**really? **Not very convincing" his white hand held my chin up and the black on slid down.

"aah...no zetsu you can't...lets...train" his black reached right in between my legs. He started rubbing slowly and gentle.

"aah zetsu stop...aahaa" i used my arm to cover my red face.

"is this your first time?" his white side asked while nibbling on my ear.

"y-yes"

"**don't worry we'll be gentle" He chuckled.**

" or we can ...ah...train"

"no, were going to reach base soon" his white side lifted one of leg widely apart while the black one started rubbing rougher but slowly (BTW he's doing this though her cloth so nothings off or slid lower)

"nooo aaah" i try closing my legs but he's stronger. Tears form at the end of my eyes waiting.

"**don't worry we won't do anything beyond this" **he slid his hands under my shorts and underwear. 'NO not there' he continued to rub roughly. I shut my eyes close tightly.

"**Your all wet naughty"** he snicker. "Remove your arm i want to your face."

"no"

"why?"

"it's embarrassing" he laughed again.

"**i wonder how wet i can get you"** he rubbed faster and a deeper. I gasped and curled up. The white side removed his hand on my leg and moved up under my shirt.

"aah no not both aaah" i was breathing faster than normal. 'it feels good...but it's also werid' the white played with my nibbles.

"y-you said no more t-than t-this"

"**what we meant is we won't put anything in. **Besides you like it don't you?" i didn't say anything i was too embarrassed. This continued for awhile till he thought i was wet enough though he was sure he could get me more wet.

"now you need to change" he removed his hands from my body parts. The black hand was coated in cum, he licked it all. I clenched my hands on his cloak hiding my face once again.

"mean i thought we were gonna train"

"we are.** Want me to help you?** " i didn't say anything and he took it has a yes. He grabbed my bag. Got the new cloth. I grabbed it.

"i can d-do it myself" though he carried me to a steam wear i can wash up. I got down.

" you have to turn around"

"why? **We've already seen 'it' no point on hiding it now" **i turned red.

"just turn" and he did. I took my cloth off quickly got in.

"k~ you can turn now" he did and took his cloak off. I gave a confused look.

"i'm joining of course" 'WHAT.' He got in after he took off all his cloth. I sink in the water till the water was up to my lips. I make bubbling noises. He stared.

"what?" i asked. And in a flash he was behind me. My eyes widen and widen more and he hugged me from behind pulling me closer.

"**i love you" **he said in my ears. 'should i tell him now?'

"i...love...you...too..." i said very very quietly. He hugged me tighter.

"." he teased and laughed.

"lair, you did and if you really did will too bad i'm not repeating it" i pouted.

"**awww don't be mean say it again"** HE said turning me around.

"i...love...you.." i say again looking down away from his look.

"louder" he said.

"i love you" i repeated louder. He smiled. "i'm not gonna repeat this time" i said still hiding. He lifted my head and kissed me on the lips. And smiled.

"let's go to base"

"kay" i said. He got up and dressed after that he waited.

"turn"

"no"

"bu—"

"i already saw it" i pouted i swam to shore got dress quickly and we headed to base. We got in and before i got to say anything tobi came running and hugged hard.

"YUU-CHAN IS BACK. TOBI MISSED YOU SO MUCH"

"TOBI LET GO OFF HER" roared deidara and by the sound of his voice tobi let go.

"thanks. GOOD TO BE BACK" after that i slept while zetsu reported how the mission went.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH. 12 trouble.**

July/24/2010 7:00 am

I bed i was sleeping on was heavier than norma.l. I turned to come face to face with none other than the jashinist. He smirk.

"...!" i screamed. Kisame rushed in.

"What happened?"

"n-nothing hidan just freaked me out" after that kisame left. I turned my head to hidan.

"why are you here, you have your own room"

"cause i wanna do something" i made a confused look and opened the door and left.

"Morning Yuu-CHAN~" tobi yelled from the kitchen wearing a pink apron. Which i found funny. I mean come on Madara how can you act that GOOD. Everyone besides zetsu and tobi were in the living room. No one was wearing their cloaks. Not even THE PEIN, he was drinking coffee with a normal white shirt and black pant. I of course wasn't wearing one since i didn't get one cause i slept after the mission.

"morning?" i said everyone eyed me and i got a anime sweat drop. What is with this. No talkie, no mornings, no nicey, no nothing sheeeeeeshhh. ...maybe.

"i need money kakuzu, i need pancakes tobi i , sasori i need your puppets wood for fire. Pein i wanna know if those really are metal and where else you have them (piercings) itachi i wanna know why you left your brother. Kisame i wanna meet your mom, deidara i want your play dough, konan i want to know where you're getting a child. Hidan, jashin told me in my dream to do my laundry." I said all eyed me. I smile 'i got their attention'

"joking joking i needed your attention, where is zetsu?"

"in his room" itachi answer.

"kay and where is it?"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED PLANT FACE?"

"so he can train me ...DUH" hidan grabbed me and dragged me outside in a training field.

"I"M GONNA TRAIN YOU" '...why?' he kissed me and i pushed hard putting energy(chakra) somehow and he flowwwwwwwwww so far.

"sorry!" i ran and he chased me. And he chased me. 'DAM' he caught up and dragged me. 'uhmmmmmmmm uhmmmmmmm'

"RAPEEEEEEEEEE!" i screamed. Hidan stop giving me a look.

Zetsu's room happen to be the one next to us.

"**i'll take care of it pein"** zetsu said so it was only me,hidan and zetsu**. **

"hi" i said. Zetsu didn't look good, what i mean is that he look pissed. He hair was messed up, he had only a shirt on and he's mouth was twitching.

"what are you doing to MY yuuki?" hidan arche a brow.

"since when did yuuki belong to you SHES MINE" 'do i really look like a object?' my brows were twitching. As hidan and zetsu argue pein and the others come and watch.

"i'll show everyone that YUUKI belongs to ME" he lifted my chin and kissed me, and everyone's eyes widen. Zetsu got angry but wanted to see what i'd do. I slapped hidan hard enough to make a red mark on his cheek and stared at me shocked.

"SINCE WHEN WAS I AN OBJECT TO BELONG TO SOMEONE" i yell angrily. "you should use the word belong" i say lowering my voice. "you should use the word 'taken' as in non-single" everyone looked.

"so your dating hidan?" asked konan in a very horrified look.

"no, i wouldn't even if he's the last man alive."

"then who do you mean?" asked deidara. I walked to zetsu wrapping my hands around him and hiding my face.

"**she's with me"** zetsu answered them.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU DATE A UGLY PLANT HALF PERSON INSTEAD OF A GUY LIKE ME BITCH" i turned to face him.

"zetsu is a and forever be a better man for a girl then a person like YOU. You are full of yourself, spoiled, selfish and STUPID. Zetsu on the other hand is handsome, smart, not full of himself and very fun." I did a little 'hmph' and hid in zetsu's chest. Hidan got very angry. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to his room locking the door. He grabbed my boobs.

"we will see who is better wont we" he said in a death voice. He took out his dick.

"i should just do it now"

"NO STOP YOU RAPIST" there was banging on the steel door till finally it was open, and the first person there pein. Kakuzu used the threads to hold hidan off and away from me.

"LET GO YOU MONEY WHORE THIS BITCH NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON BY ME" he struggled to escape. i stand frozen. 'i-i almost got raped by HIDAN one of my favourite person due to his craziness.' I back away.

"kakuzu bring hidan in to cell 4C" pein ordered and kakuzu along with pein left, leaving zetsu there to finish the job. I had tears in my eyes.

"yuuki" i covered my face.

"zet..su..." i cried. Zetsu didn't know what to do, he didn't move as if he was stunned by my tears.

"zet..su" i say between tears. Zetsu walked to me and i opened my hands and wrap them around him, crying in his chest.

"zetsu sorry!" i said tearfully.

"why?"

"i let some other man touch me"

"it's ok you didn't do it willingly" i look up my eyes all teary.

"Then i'm forgiven?" he nodded and wiped my tears. After staring for what felt like 2 min but really 50 seconds i laughed. He gave a puzzling look.

" your all messed up" he opened his open slightly revealing sharp teeth. 'kiss?' though he just stood there with his mouth slightly open.

"you should look at yourself before going off talking about my looks" i stoped laughing and pouted.

" that's not nice after all i said about you to hidan this is what i get?"

"**ah yes about that as a reward what do you want, i can give it to you if you tell me?"**he said that while leaning close to me.

"...hug?" i said all red.

"**That's** **all?"**

"y-y-yes nothing else comes to mind" i said avoiding his gaze. Before i knew it our lips were together. He held me around the waist. He let go shortly.

"i love you" his white side said.

"e-e-eh...uhmm... iloveyoutoo" i said real quick before i leaving saying i need a shower.

**R and R plz i might end it next chapter with him doing her or something but i** feel i need to do more so it wont end next chapter. ** SRRY HIDAN FAN FOR MAKING HIM BAD it sort off fitting him coz hes crazy and full of his IMMORTAL LIFE and all. Ya...DONT KILL ME D: anyways PLZ LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER BY REVIEWING**

**Zetsu:how come we don't talk here?**ya how come its only you?

Akatsuki: YA? (un?)

COZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ITS MY STORY.\

Zetsu: your very full of urself.

DO YOU WANT ME TO DUMP YOU AND GO OUT WITH PEIN?

ZETSO: \O.O/ NO. O.O** you wouldn't**

**I SOOOOOOOO WOULD .**

**Zetsu: OK YA SRRY –kiss- want to do something **more next time

ok fine .


	14. Chapter 14

**CH. 13 REAL TRAINING and stuff **

**July/27/2010 5 am.**

Zetsu shook me.

"mmm no i don't wanna wake up" he shook me again. i turned over. He shook me again. "grrrr i need to sleep for jashin sake.'

"wake up yuuki~" he said in a singing way which i find odd for zetsu.

"what time is it?"

"5 am why?" my brow twitched.

"YOU WOKE ME UP AT 5 AND YOU ASK WHY?" i said while sitting up. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"**to train of course"**

"at 5? IN THE MORNING?"

"**yes"** i twitched again. i got up, too k a shower and followed him in a training field. Everyone was sound asleep.

"this better be really training, not like last time"

"**ah but you liked it didn't you?** You were making pleasure noises" i turned.

"n-no i d-d-didn't" after that he taught me combos, defence and attack stuff. I was soooooo tired in the end i could barely walk.

"follow me" i did and he took me a nearby lake. He was so pretty. That lake was sparkling. Zetsu got behind mean and wrapped around me.

"**got you"** 'uh oh' his white hand this time slid between my legs and rubbed very gently as for his black hand, already started to play with my boobs.

"zet..su no" i became red.

"i can't hold back anymore yuuki" something hard was poking me from behind and i knew what it was. I of course got wet and started to make little noises of pleasure.

"**don't worry i'll be gentle"** he laid me down, took off my pants. I just laid there, breathing fast. He lifted my legs apart and licked my pussy.

"aah~" i moaned loudly every time he licked. He stick a 3 fingers in front of me.

"suck" i sucked on it not knowing why though. He pulled it out after awhile and stick 1 finger in my entrance. I jolt at the sudden pain. He thrust in and out. He handed another finger then another. After i got used to the 3 fingers he, unzipped his pant and took out his dick. He positioned it at my entranced, putting my legs above his shoulders.

"**ready?** This will hurt" i closed my eyes tightly as he pushed it in slowly. Making me gasp for air.

"h-h-urt-s" i whimpered, and shiver. He didn't more after it was fully in. After a few kisses he started moving slowly.

"it h-hur-ts z-zetsu" i said with tears at the corner of my eyes.

"it's ok after a while it will be ok" and what he said was true. After a few minutes i got less pain. He thrusts in and out fast earning loud moans from me. My tears fall. i wasn't fully used to it so it still hurt. After a few more seconds zetsu came outside of me on my stomach. Zetsu and me were panting hard. He stayed where he was. After he caught his breath, he smiled at me. I reached out and hugged him. He carried me in first checking if anyone was around and, luckily no and he washed up. My hips hurt a lot and i soooo tired. I lay in bed pouting at zetsu.

"**what?"** he asked.

"pervert" i answered in return.

"eeeeeeeehhhh?" his white side answered.

"and it hurt...A LOT"

"i warned you though"

"still"

"**you liked it though"**

"what no. I . did. Not"

"**.did. admit it"**

"no cause i'd be lying"

"**uh huh"**

"meanie" i turned and snuggled in the blanket. He laughed and joined in the bed.

"why are you here?" i asked.

"your very cruel, can't i sleep with my lover?" i didn't answer.

"**marry me"**

**CLIFFER...R AND R PLZ :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**CH. 14 MARRY!**

July/27/2010 9:00 am

"MARRY?" i somehow quietly yelled. He nodded. 'i am 21 people get married at 18.'

"but uhmm..." a long silence. 'i love zetsu so i should accept.' I swallowed.

"o-ok i'll a-accept" i said smiling.

"are you sure? **what i mean is if you can handle us?** He said with a smirk.

"SURE I CAN don't underestimate me" i said than pouted.

"**i guess you never know till you try.**"

"THAT'S RIGHT NOW GOOD NIGHT"

"it's not night time though" i twitched.

"You know what i mean"

"cute" after 3 minutes tobi came barging in.

"YUU-CHAN~ BREAKFAST" i twitch.

"ya get up lazy head" sasori said. I twitched again. i sat up.

"CAN'T A GIRL SLEEP HERE"

"why is zetsu-sempai in bed with you Yuu-chan?"

"no reason he had a nightmare where itachi was laughing like a maniac." I said irritated. Zetsu laughed, itachi's mouth curled a bit but hardly. Kisame laughed and so did deidara.

"oooo~ zetsu is scared of itachi?" tobi asked dumbly.

"**no tobi she said it wrong, yuuki-**_**chan**_** was scared from a nightmare seeing kisames face right up hers, so she asked me to sleep with her"** zetsu said giving me a smirk.

"why did yuu-chan pick zetsu-sempai to sleep with?"

"because she loves me" i shot him a look. Tobi came to me with tears coming out if the hole eye thing.

"yuu-chan likes tobi to right?" ...i anime sweat drop.

"yes i do more then zetsu but i didnt want to bother tobi-_sempai"_ i smirked at zetsu. Then i hugged tobi to make the tears go away.

"YAY~" tobi hugged me too.

"let's get go eat" a pissed off kisame said, leaving followed by others. I stretched slapping zetsu's forehead, making it turn red his red said.

"EH? SORRY" he turned to me. I laughed at his face. His hair was messed up, his white said had my hands marking in red, and i bet he's tired. He jumped on me.

"EH? ZETSU NO The DOOR IS OPENNNNNN" to late he kissed me and played with my body all though breakfast even though we never left the room my loud moans was heard. Everyone but tobi knew what we were doing. I was sore after we finished. I didnt speak with him for 3 hours. ..sadly it didnt really bother him. He had a mission in these 3 hours. He couldn't talk to me even if he wanted to. Which just pissed me off. After he left TOBI came running to me.

"ARE YOU OK YUU-CHAN i heard you yelling did zetsu hurt you?" i twitched and everyone eyed us.

"someone seriously got to tell him what sex is or he's just gonna be annoying."

"sex?" 'DAM MADARA HE'S TOO GOOD'

"yes tobi he did but we were...i mean it's suppose to hurt. Cause it's...A MISSION TO TEACH ME PAIN?"

"ooooooo tobi understands" he left all goofy and all. I anime sweat drop. 'idiot madara or not he's an idiot'. -.-

**R AND R I BEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG i keep forgetting to say something important he but i always FORGET GrRRRRRRRRRRRr. What was it...? do you like it? Coz i didnt this in 2-3 days ALL FOR U SO YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL BY REVIEWING. JE NEEEEEEEEEE~ ~.~**

**O\/ deidara**

**=/.\=itachi**

**O:opein**

**\o.O/zetsu**

**tobi**

**AND REMEMBER ZETSU PLANT THING IS GONE SO LETS ALL IMAGE ZETSU SHIRTLESS WITH JEANS AND NO PLANT THING –drools- BB~**


	16. Chapter 16

**CH. 15 ...konan is hyper -.-**

July/27/2010 10:00pm

I was outside the door of pein's office. Zetsu** is in explaining i**f he could marry me. So far nothing bad has happened.

"OH MY GOSH REALLY? YES CAN I BE THE FLOWER GIRL?" i swear drop at how exicted konan is and PLUS of course she's the flower girl cause no one else is a girl. ...unless we can fix deidara's hair and make him wear a dress and put make up on. I giggled as i imaged how he looked.

"what are you laughing about?" zetsu said. I was so deep in thought that i haven't noticed the door was open. I turned red from embarrassment.

"uhmm nothing i just got a thought when konan asked to be a flower girl hehehe" i said one of my hand on my neck.

"which is?"

"uhmmm deidara's hair down in a dress with make up on hehe"

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL?" deidara yelled. I blinked. I didnt even notice they were all here EVEN HIDAN.

"uhmm do you really want her to answer that?" said kisame having a wide grin.

"SORRY DEIDARA but zetsu asked plus i didn't know you were here"

"SO YOU DO"

"yes you have look blond hair in a pony tail and bangs overing your eyes in a girly way plussss...viewer back in my world thought you were a girl for 5 episodes. They said how hot you are and all that. But got reallll disappointed when they found out you were a guy...somehow i don't know how." This of course ticked him off more. Sasori gave him a sleeping potion, he didn't want a big fuss. I giggled and zetsu being taller than me played his hands on my hair and riffled it. I pouted 'he messed my hair.'

"**you shouldn't get him angry he might blow you up"**

"says the one who left me outside orichimaru's base ALONE" i glared at him and he laughed.

"sorry sorry though nothing happened, now about the marriage"

"COME ON PEIN SAY YES I WANNA DO EVERYTHING, THE DESIGN THE DRESS THE CAKEEEEEEEEE" she did a anime fan girl scream thing after that.

"did she take too much happy pills cause i think others in the member can use it"

"someone's grumpy/rude today" kakuzu said.

"Its cause of him, he woke me up at 4 JUST FOR TRAINNING when i can be in my comfy, bouncy bed" i said while pointing to zetsu. He smirked.

"that's not all that happened" i maked a confused look.

"gee i wonder what it is i don't remember" he grabbed my wrist gently still having a smirk.

"**how** **about i remind you, the marriage ceremony is already decided**" he picked me up and left to our now shared room.

"wait i remember put me downnnnnnnnnn" he did but on the bed with him on top of me.

"**no you don't if you do why not go out there and explain in DETAIL" **...

"meanie" i said pouting. "i won't do that, it's embarrassing" he slid his hands under my pants and places a finger in. My eyes widen.

"**hehe your all wet already.** Cute" he slid my pant and under off in one pull. He positioned his dick and pushed slowly. As he got deeper my tears grow and grow till it was heavy to fall down my cheeks.

"don't cry yuuki. **I said i'd be gentle"**

"it's not that i-it's just i-i'm ahh not used to aah it" i said between moans. After a few minutes he thrust in making me moan louder and cling on to him.

"don't tighten up yuuki, i can't move if you do. **Relax." **I did and he kept on thrusting. Tobi burst in the door.

"ZETSU-SEMPAI DON'T HURT YUU-CHAN" tobi froze seeing me naked and zetsu too.

"**."** tobi got scared and ran off closing the door.

"you should aah lock the aah DOOR"

"guess i was too excited" he licked on my ears. Finally he came outside again. i was panting hard he was too but not as hard as me. We washed up and konan ran in this time.  
"LET'S BUY YOU A WEDDING DRESS YUUKI" she said dragging me out.

" ow OW OW! KONAN MY HIPS HURT" she stoped looking at me then at zetsu then at me. She smirked.

"hu hu hu did you just have sex? How many times have you done it?"

"GAHHH DONT SAY THOSE OUT LOUD ...3 times" she smirked again.

"ABOUT THE WEDDING DRESS, ZETSU YOU'RE COMING TOO" zetsu got out of course with no shirt.

"ooooooo look at you, shirtless" she went to zetsu touching his chest. I got a little annoyed. I grabbed her hands and pulled them away from zetsu, then hugged zetsu.

"zetsu is mine no one can touch him and by no one i mean females." He snickered.

"GET YOUR SHIRT AND KAKUZU AND GOOOOOOOOOOO" she ran dragging me, zetsu and kakuzu to the wedding dress store.

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**R and R i'm gonna make her have birth and see also after birth what happens. -.- then i'll make a new story i don't know which first. I have 2 stories ideas to do but i don't know which FIRST. So YOU TELL ME.**

**1) FIRST AKATSUKI BEING KIDS IN OUR WORLD WITH A GIRL AND HER BROTHER TAKE CARE OF THEM. No pairings to know. I might add I DONT KNOW**

**ORRRRRRR**

**2) A girl from the mist village joins akatsuki, she gets taught by kisame hoshigaki. TURNS OUT SHE iSNT HUMAN. One day she gets this burning feeling on her upper cheeks. She looks in the mirror to see...1 GILL ON EACH CHEEK? kisame X Mai**

**OK READERS WHICH SHOULD I MAKE FIRST 1 OR 2?**


	17. Chapter 17

**CH.16 WEDDING DRESS**

July/27/2010 10:30 pm

"KONAN THE STORE WONT BE OPEN AT THIS TIME" she stopped moving.

"FINE TOMMORROW MORNING at 8" i signed. Did she have to yell ?

"where is everyone else? The only ones i see is kakuzu, hidan, pein, zetsu, tobi and you"

"they left on missions" i gave a bored look and headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and when i turned i saw hidan leaning on the door frame. I froze.

"what?" i asked a bit uneasy.

"look i'm sorry" he said.

"what?"

"i said i was fucking sorry!" hidan said again. 'he, the mean bad jashinist is saying SORRY.'

"uhmm...will i guess your forgiven as long as you don't do something like that"

"I'M FORIGIVEN...just like that?" i nodded and smiled. He turned a light shade of red.

"because i know you had troubles to say 'sorry' to me"

"DAM RIGHT I DID" i giggled and zetsu came behind hidan.

"**you're not doing something bad to make my soon-to-be-wife are you?"** hidan didn't say anything he just looked down.

"hidan?" i asked.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING...sorry" he said to zetsu which was surpised. Zetsu laughed a few seconds later.

"your jealous aren't you?" zetsu said. 'huh? Hidan JEALOUS of what?' hidan turned face all red.

"FUCK NO, WHY WOULD I BE...I"M LEAVING FUCK OFF" with that he stomped off angrily. In the end i never got an answer to my thought. Because before i can ask zetsu he swiped me off the flour and carried me to our room.

"eeehhhh i can walk you know" he laughed and open me on the bed. He kissed me on the lips for a few seconds and laid next to me. I cuddled in his chest and we slept.

July/28/2010 5 am.

"yuuki wake up" zetsu said shaking me. "**time to train"**

"let's skip today~"

"walk up lazy head. **You need to get stronger so that you protect yourself" **i yawned opened my eyes.

"do i have to~?"

"yes" i groaned. He handed me the akatsuki gear and the ring. I paused.

"i'm not wearing the ring, orichimaru wore it. He laughed.

"rules" i pouted but took it and wore it same with the cloak.

"i look weird" he hugged me. Held my hand and we walked out the door and down the hall to the training field. He trained me for 3 hours. It was time to go, to the store. But i was too tired to go. He carried me in and everyone turned our way, they way i fix in his arms perfectly. I got red under the eyes.

"AWWWWWWW~ PICTURE PICTURE" konan grabbed a camera. (i do believe they have a camera because in opening 2 of naruto there was a part where they took picture and they have photos) she snapped a FEW pictures. I turned to hide in zetsu chest. Which made her snap more. After a while she stopped.

"LETS GO KAKUZU" he grumbled something and got up.

"do you know where it is?" i asked turning my head to her.

"OF COURSE"

"TOBI wants to come"

"**no"**

"but tobi is a good boy" konan and zetsu, hell everyone ignored him.

"PEIN COME"

"no"

"WHY NOT"

"because hidan would be left behind"

"RIGHT" zetsu continued to carry me, followed konan to the wedding dress store.

"_hello, welcome to dainy's wedding shop, i'll be your helper for your dress pick. Who need the dress?"_ a girl wearing a pink short dress asked. I raised my hand.

"me madam" i said.

"_do you have a deigns in mind?" _she asked.

"uhmm i've never really seen wedding dress, so i don't know but she's here to help too" i said pointing at konan.

"_alright you 3 can wait at the seats here, you follow me"_ she pointed at me zetsu and kakuzu to seat and asked konan to follow. After a few minutes konan came out with 3 dresses in her hand"

"YUUKI TIME TO CHANGE" i signed and got up to change. The dress was a perfect fit. There were no stripes; it's tight all the way to my thighs then it spreads apart. I came out after wearing it, showing konan, zetsu AND kakuzu the dress on me.

"I LOVE IT, it's so pretty one you, you're so lucky~" i was happy with her, i liked it. I wanted to know what zetsu would say. He hadn't said anything since we came. He got up and walked to me, placing his hands around my waist, pushing me toward him. He kissed me. I turned really red. Konan made it worse having the camera with her, she snapped some shots.

"you look beautiful"

"how much does it cost?" kakuzu asked the helper.

"$3924" he didn't do anything. He just stared at me.

"We'll take it" he said. The helper found it hard to believe it was that easy for them to get a dress. After that i went back in and changed to my cloak. We bought it and brought it back. This time i was walking/running on my own. 'step one done.' I smiled to myself. We got back to see the all the akatsuki there.

"WE"RE BACK"

"that was fast" said pein.

"ya well first try was good"

"i see"

"TIME TO DESIGN THE CAVE, into a wedding ceremony place" i can see that they were not too happy about that.

"**what about my garden, **we can you it as our place"

"yes, it's already nice nothing to change"

"hmmmmmmmmm OK...WAIT we need a suit for zetsu" konan said.

"i was hoping you forget that" zetsu said. I giggled. We left again to buy him a suit. We got him a white one, which costs $3224. We left again but this time to zetsu garden. He placed table and chairs.

"LET THE CEREMONY BEGIN" konan said


	18. Chapter 18

**CH.16 MARRIED?**

"what about rings?" konan went silent.

"RIGHT RINGS, to the JEWLERY STORE" kakuzu signed and we left. i bought zetsu's ring and he bought mine. We returned to see everyone sitting. I wore my dress and zetsu wore his suit. We waited at the big table in the front while I had to walk in. Konan already had a pretty dress and took some flower peddles and throw it at me. I had a wide smile, and as always a blush. Pein start talking.

"I Yuuki Akatsuki talk zetsu to be my husband" i said.

"i zestu that Yuuki to be my wife." She answered after.

"KISS YUU-CHAN ZETSU-SEMPAIIIIIII" tobi yelled. I didn't think zetsu would listen to him, but he did and he kissed me. Everyone clapped at the end. Konan brought cake which i don't know when she did it, or maybe someone else did it. It was white with coloured roses on it; it's tall and just perfect. I smiled widely once more. I'm married now. To someone i love. To someone how'll protect me. To someone who comforts me. And I'll always do that same to him forever. Be and zetsu hand hands all the time. I'm not alone. I have zetsu with me. I have the akatsuki with me. Though i will be a criminal. I'm not alone. I'm not alone. I'm not alone! We entered the base. Hands still tightly together.

"**We still have time before sleeping, time for you train."** I turned to him mouth opened. I can't believe it, TRAINNING, ON a wedding DAY. No WAY.

"...eeeehhhhh no way no no no no no NOOOOOOOO"

"yes you still need learn how to control your chakra"

"BUT BUT...today is our wedding night, NO TRAINNING no no no FOR SURE NO"

"**no you still need to train"** i stuck my tongue out. He leaned down and stuck his tongue out, playing with mine. My eyes widen and i stuck it back in. He chuckled and carried me to the training field.

"meanie" i paused.

"i wonder...what our kid would look like." I said quietly.

"**do you...want to find out"** he said from behind me into my ears. This made me red AGAIN i didn't say anything. (BTW WE ARE NOT WEARING DRESSES Or ANYTHING ITS NORMAL CLOTH)

"Your all red. **Is that a yes?" **

"LETS TRAIN" i blurted out. 3 hours later. I entered the showers.

"can i take a shower to. **With you and do stuff?"**

"no...ok fine but no doing stuff" he entered. And quickly hugged be from behind. I flinched.

"**we have done it 3 times, why not a forth to get a child?"** he fingered me, to prepare me. And as always slowly pushed in. I gasped. 'I never get used to it.' After a few minutes he thrust in. I moaned, from pain and pleasure but mostly pain. He bite on my ears lightly.

"You're always so tight, it's hard to keep away" i shiver, after a while he came but this time inside of me. Be pulled out still hugging me. Knowing i'd fall if he let go.

"are you ok?" i nod. I let him wash my body. And we slept.

(I"M GONNA SKIP time COZ I'm LAZY RIGHTING 7 MONTHS)

_7 months later _

February/ 19/2011 4:30 pm.

My tummy has grown and i keep thinking i'm gonna fall. A wave of pain hit me.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" konan and pein were the only ones in the cave. Konan came running.

"DONT TIME ME, NOW?" i nod.

"PEINNNNNN TROUBLE" pein came and knew what's wrong. They did a teleporting jutsu to a hospital. They took me in quickly. After a few hours. They heard crying (konan and pein.)they asked if they can see if i was ok. They entered to see my soooooooo tired. And they nurses already took the baby(s) to clean it up.

"how are you feeling?" asked pein.

"so –pant—tired" konan nodded.

"you'll be staying he for awhile, and will tell others" with that they left. and i slept.

AKATSUKI P.O.V

Little by little the cave with filling with the akatsuki's. Zetsu returned, searching for his wife. He came running to pein.

"WHERE IS YUUKI?"

"she got her baby(s) she's at the nearest hospital now, she won't be here for awhile" he stared blankly.

"i don't have any missions anytime soon right?"pein nodded.

"**i'm going to yuuki"** then he disappeared.

NORMAL P.O.V

I heard footsteps near me. I opened my eyes. There i said zetsu sitting on a chair next to the bed i was on. He's smiling.

"HI" i said showing that i'm fine, with my energy filled voice.

"**i was so worried, **i couldn't find you." He got up and hugged me.

RnR PLZ


	19. Chapter 19

**If you guys know any other to call the twins plz suggest and if i like it i'd call them that. The twins is a boy AND a girl so ya. I have already a name. But i wanna know what you'd call them. BOY: Midori. Girl: Keiko. SO YA. And it has to be Japanese and i want a reasoning why you suggest it. :D TY AND REMEMBER REVIEW PLZ.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch.18 odd babies**

I can tell zetsu was worried. The nurse entered. A bit surprised.

"you babies are fine, nothing wrong with them...but they are...odd ones." She said.

"what kind of weird, like looks?"

"no, well yes but others too"

"**Explain?"**

"well they seem to have grown by 3 years when he sat them to clean them. They also know how to talk." Me a zetsu looked at each other.

"them? As in more them 1"

"yes you have twins, here they are they've been eager to meet their parents" he let 2 kids looking like 3 year olds walking on their own, she left. The boy had short hair like zetsu, but it's black, his skin was like me normal, and his eye colour same as zetsu. As for the girl, she had shoulder height hair that's dark green, he eyes were black and her skin colour was pale like zetsu (white side.) they walked up to my bed and climbed it. They sat on the bed looking at me.

"mom?" they both said at the same time. My eyes widen, and i smile. I nod. Their no emotion look turned into a wide smile as they hug me. zetsu looked first, waited if they'd do that same to him. But nothing happened they stayed with me. He sat on the chair again. they kids let go and sat looking at me.

"why is mommy here?" asked the boy.

"i needed help bringing you here" i told them. They just nodded in understanding. Zetsu wanted to talk to me, and the kid.

"zetsu...names?" i turned to zetsu. The kids followed looking at zetsu.

"i'm not sure, got any names in mind?"

"uhmm, how about Midori for him?" i pointed at the boy. He smiled showing some sharp teeth.

"and keiko for her, it means happy child" she smiled too, showing normal teeth.

"**they like it"** their eyes widen looking at their father.

"his voice changed" keiko said.

"SO CUTEEEEEEEE~" i hugged her. She hugged back.

"i love mommy" midori hugged me too.

"i love mommy more" i smiled.

"you know who else loves you?" i asked them. They shook their heads.

"your dad" i said looking at zetsu.

"dad looks weird" they said at the same time. He twitched. He took his hand and pinched their cheeks.

"you're the ones to talk" i giggled and they smiled.

"you seem fine even after birth so maybe tomorrow you'll leave" the nurse came in to say that and left.

"mommy why did you like dad?" they ask again at the same time.

"i love daddy" they then turned to zetsu asking the same question.

"**because she's the first to love me"**

"was daddy lonely?" they said sadly.

" i didn't think i did. **But when i knew she loved me i notice what was i missing in my life"**

"daddy won't be lonely anymore. We're here now. Mommy won't be lonely too" they said smiling.

"i'll marry mommy" midori said. I laughed.

"i'll marry daddy" keiko said.

"you can't" zetsu said.

"because were taken"

"**mom is mine**"

"dad is mine"

"sorry" me and zetsu said at the same time. I cling on zetsu arm. They stared and copied us. But did it to each other (keiko and midori did it with each other)

"then i'll marry sis" midori said. Keiko smiled and seem to turn pink. I giggled.

"sis and bros cant marry each other"

"but we don't look related so we can" keiko said.

NEXT DAY (they all stayed)

"ok miss. Akatsuki you may leave now" i woke. I got up, feeling a little pain but acted well enough to make it no noticeable. I walked out with zetsu and the kids. After a left zetsu carried me.

"huh? I can walk"

"**no you can't i can tell your in pain"** ' he can see right through me' i thought.

"is mommy alright" the kids asked. I nodded and let zetsu carry me back to base.

AFTER HOURS.

We finally reached the base.

"I"M BACK" everyone was at the living room. The kids were hiding behind zetsu.

"You're back already? WHERE ARE THE KIDS" i looked down, then at zetsu.

"it's ok they won't hurt you as long as your with daddy" they pocked their heads on.

"they can walk? They are bigger than they should be" they hid again.

"**no worries come on out"** they walked out, one hand holding zetsu's cloak.

"are they twins?" deidara asked. They kids nod.

"what are your names?" konan asked sweetly bending to there height.

"i'm midori and shes keiko"

"hi" keiko said. Konan smiled. They talked too.

"so cute~" konan and tobi said. Tobi was about to hug them but zetsu glared. He didn't want tobi to break their bones with his hugs.

"mommy were hungry" they told me.

"I"LL COOK" konan said. She doesn't know how to cook THOUGH.

"NO KONAN...i can ZETSU WELL HELP TOO" i said. Zetsu put me down and we walked to the kitchen followed by the kids. We closed the door.

"Hmm what to make?" zetsu suddenly kissed me on the lips. I turned red. He wrapped his hands around me. He let go and kept on hugging me. The kids were a bit red, but kept staring.

"Thank you. **For loving me"** i didn't say anything i just hugged back. After maybe 2 minutes the kids came in between.

"we want hugs too" i smiled as did zetsu. I was reaching for keiko but midori came in the way.

"i want mommy to hug me then zetsu" i nodded and picked him up and hugged him close.

"Mommy is warm. I like mommy" keiko pouted. Then turned to zetsu and reached her hands up to be carried.

"hug?" he carried her and hugged her close as well.

"daddy is not cold" but nor was he warm. "i like daddy" me and zetsu switched and then put them down. I made boiled eggs. They ate it easily and liked it.

"yummy" they said at the same time. 'they do that alot'

"can you understand each other? In mind?" i asked. They nod. I looked at zetsu.

"no fair even they have that and i don't" i pouted.

"but you have something nobody has"

"and what's that?" he hugged me.

"**you have beauty far beyond anything. **You have a heart that can change someone. **You have me. **and my endless love" i smiled hugging him back.

"i love you zetsu. Now till forever" they kids st**a**red**. **The kids faced each other and hugged each other too. They let go, got up and walked to us. Staring up at us.

"we'll love mom and dad forever too" they said.

FEW YEARS LATER

I've become a strong ninja thanks to my husband zetsu. The kids have been learning. If i looked at the life i had back in my world. I'd still think life is a waste of time and i should end my life to make the pain go away. my life was changed thanks to the akatsuki. I made me useful. Even hidan. They made me something, SOMEONE. And i am forever in there thanks. I don't know what's to come in the future for me and zetsu as for the others. I'll save them from dying. We'll stay together. Forever. I'm not alone anymore. Finally i'm free. i...i'm not afraid. I'll take big steps forward. I love zetsu.

THE END I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH STORY I SHOULD DO FIRST.

**2) Evil Cuties (****FaolinHayashi**** gave me the name SO TY)**

The Akatsuki have been young again around the age of 10. A girl named Day and her brother Joel have take in 9 kids. Day's parent died in a fire. The kids happen to be THE S-RANKED CRIMINALS for naruto The famous Akatsuki. What will happen? Well there only be bad news? Or well there be good?

No pairings decided yet but depending on the reviews and i'll ask the readers who Day should be paired with.

ORRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**1) I'm not HUMAN?**

This is about a girl name Aoi Sakana from the mist village (also name from **FaolinHayashi so ty) **joins the akatsuki and is to be trained by Kisame. After a few days there she got along with kisame, she gets a burning feeling by her upper cheeks. She checks the bathroom mirror to see...1 gills forming on each cheek. She freaked out. Not knowing what she should do. She runs to kisames room asking for help, at what she should do.

KISAME X AOI SAKANA

**OK WHICH ONE FIRST 1 or 2 :D REVIEW TOO.**


End file.
